Siempre estare a tu lado
by GOLD97
Summary: Miku enamorada de len desde pequeños, len tan ingenuo como siempre, los dos tendran una aventura juntos que los unira mas que nunca, pero no todo sera felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

**siempre estare a tu lado**

_este es mi primer fic, es de mikuXlen la cual es mi pareja favorita, tambien tendra muchas mas parejas y cada una tendra su momento, pero la principal sera mikuXlen, espero lo disfruten y pido perdon por los errores ortograficos futuros.. Bueno.. Disfrutenlo.._

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE VOCALOID ME PERTENECE, este fic esta echo con fines de entrener, de fan para fans.**

Una mañana tranquila, con el viento soplando desde el horizonte, se libra una feroz batalla, entre el guerrero numero uno y futuro sucesor de la familia kagamine, el guerrero dorado: Len Kagamine. Y el mejor guerrero de la familia shion y lider de dicha familia, el guerrero azulado: Kaito Shion.

-Nunca te rindes ¿verdad Kagamine?- dijo kaito limpiando la sangre que salia de su mejilla.

-No y nunca lo are, menos frente a ti shion, el corazon de la princesa Miku sera mio, no dejare que una basura como tu se le acerque- dijo empuñando su espada- si es necesario moriras aqui y ahora.

-Ja! quieres matarme, ¿tu? jajaja! nunca morire ante ti y.. - dice kaito antes de chasquiar los dedos en forma de señal haciendo que dos soldados salgan detras de una roca con la princesa Miku atada de brazos- la princesa Miku nunca sera tuya! sera mi esposa, por las buenas, o por las malas!

-No! maldito! sueltame! jamas estare contigo!- grito Miku desesperada mientras intentaba liberar sus brazos de las ataduras- len! ayudame!

-Callate!- grito kaito para luego darle una bofetada a la agua-marina- tu voz ya me tiene arto! cuando termine con el te cortare el cuello para que no hables nunca mas!

-Ni lo pienses kaito! jamas dejare que le toques un solo cabello! -Len salio corriendo hacia kaito con una velocidad sobre humana, producto de su gran entrenamiento, logro darle un golpe a kaito pero este lo tomo del brazo y lo tiro al suelo.

-¿Aun no te das cuenta de que soy superior a ti? o ¿es que te tengo que matar para que lo notes? -dijo empuñando su espada -pero como no soy tan malo como piensas te dejare casi muerto, para que te puedas despedir de la princesa -dijo el ojiazul para luego clavar su espada en el estomago del rubio.

-No! Len! -grito la agua-marina para luego salir corriendo en direccion al rubio -no puedes morir! tu no!

-Ja! si morira, le queda muy poco tiempo -el ojiazul le susurro a los oidos de la agua-marina -disfrutalo..

-Le-len..

-Mi-miku no llores, eres ma-mas linda cuando sonries -dijo el rubio intentando animar a la verde-agua -siempre te cuidare.. y-y pe-perdon por n-no protegerte..

-Le-len.. -miku se acerco a len para darle un beso.

-CORTEEEENN! -se escucho una voz con cierto tono de ira.

-¿¡Ahora que!? -grito una chica identica a len -si es por el beso es tu culpa! tu escribiste esta obra!

-Lo se! pero la idea era que yo sea la princesa y no miku! pero es que ella es mejor actuando que yo y luego no me dejaron cambiar la escena del beso! -dijo luka abrazando a len -no voy a dejar que ella bese a mi lindo len! el es mio! -dijo para luego besarlo.

-Luka -dijo len separando a la pelo rosado -tranquila es actuacion, tu sabes que te prefiero a ti -dijo el rubio besando a luka otravez.

-Le-len -dijo la agua-marina en tono bajo para que nadie la escuche.

_Bueno.. este es mi primer capitulo, algo corto lo se.. pero intentare que el fic sea muuuuyy largo.. y si.. es mikuXlen pero tiene mas parejas solo que se ira desarrollando el mikuXlen y si.. tendra lemon pero no muy seguido.. pero si tendra.. y bueno.. nos leemos luego.. __**se despide GOLD97**_


	2. Chapter 2

**siempre estare a tu lado**

_Bueno este es mi segundo capitulo.. espero lo disfruten y gracias a __**katnisever **__por ser la primera en comentar mi fic.. aunque una correccion.. soy hombre.. no mujer XD.. pero bueno.. espero lo disfruten.._

_NI VOCALOID Y NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJE ME PERTENECEN EL FIC ESTA ECHO CON FINES DE ENTRETENER_

**-Lo se! pero la idea era que yo sea la princesa y no miku! pero es que ella es mejor actuando que yo y luego no me dejaron cambiar la escena del beso! -dijo luka abrazando a len -no voy a dejar que ella bese a mi lindo len! el es mio! -dijo para luego besarlo.**

**-Luka -dijo len separando a la pelo rosado -tranquila es actuacion, tu sabes que te prefiero a ti -dijo el rubio besando a luka otravez.**

**-Le-len -dijo la agua-marina en tono bajo para que nadie la escuche.**

Despues de la grabacion:

-Hoy si grabamos mucho -dijo la rubia mientras apoyaba su mejilla sobre su mano -Claro.. asta que lo arruinaste todo luka! -dijo mientras señalaba a luka que estaba agarrada del brazo de su novio

-Pe-pero no queria que miku besara a len! el es mio! -dijo la pelo rosa gritando

-No es tuyo! es.. -grito la verde-aqua asta notar lo que habia dicho -e-e-es de r-rin-chan porque s-son es su hermana mayor -dijo para excusarse

-Solo por 5 minutos! -grito el rubio

-5 minutos son 5 minutos shota-kun -dijo un peli azul abrazado de su novia miku -pero yo casi hago lo mismo no me gustaria que mi miku bese a shota-kun -dijo acariciando la mejilla de miku

-Joder kaito! no me digas shota-kun! -grito mientras casi mataba al oji-azul con la mirada -pero bueno miku vamos, mañana tenemos nuestro dueto en la fiesta de bienvenida para los de primer semestre -dijo el rubio mientras se jugaba el cabello

-¿Por que tienen que ser ustedes los que nos representen a los de tercer semestre? -dijo rin abrazada de su novio mikuo el hermano gemelo de miku -mikuo y yo cantamos igual si no es que mejor que utedes -dijo rin mientras inflaba las mejillas

-Tienes razon rin ustedes cantan mejor pero el directodirector nos dijo a nosotros porque somos los primeros en la clase.. y ustedes.. bueno.. los ultimos -dijo el rubio sin ver a los ojos a su hermana

-Oye tu maldito... -grito rin pero fue interrumpida

-Bueno len vamos a practicar -dijo miku tomando de la mano a len

-S-si -dijo el rubio levantandose y siguien a miku dejando atras a sus amigos.

En casa de miku:

-Bueno len, toma asiento mientras yo voy po.. -decia miku asta que fue interrumpida por los labios del rubio contra los suyos

-Miku.. -dijo len mientras la besaba y bajaba sus manos asta los firmes muslos de la verde-aqua -¿hace cuanto que no estamos solos y disfrutamos el momento?

-Le-len no lo se pero.. -dijo separando a len de ella -hoy no quiero hacerlo, hoy solo quiero estar contigo pero sin hacerlo, solo por hoy -dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del rubio

-Bueno, lo que mi princesa quiera -dijo el oji-azul mientras besaba la mano de su amada

-Le-len ¿cuando le diremos a todos de lo nuestro? dijiste que se lo diriamos hace un mes o ¿te avergüenza estar conmigo? -dijo miku mientras bajaba la mirada con tristeza

-No digas esas cosas miku, yo jamas me averguavergüenzaria de lo nuestro, solo que, no se como decirlo, no se como lo tomaran kaito y luka, kaito es muy extrovertido y luka muy.. muy.. tu sabes.. rara -dijo el rubio acariciando el cabello de la verde-aqua

-Se estan tardando -dijo una voz mientras se abria la puerta del cuarto de miku

_bueno este fue el segundo capitulo, corto lo se.. pero estoy con proyectos de literatura y no consigo tiempo para escribir.. espero les haya gustado.. y.. nos leemos luego.. se despide GOLD97_


	3. Chapter 3

**siempre estare a tu lado**

_hola! aqui traigo el tercer capitulo de mi fic.. aqui es donde empieza lo "interesante" XD.. espero les guste y disfruten._

_**NI VOCALOID Y NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ES DE MI PROPIEDAD EL FIC ES ECHO CON FINES DE DIVERTIR, de fan para fans**_

_-Le-len ¿cuando le diremos a todos de lo nuestro? dijiste que se lo diriamos hace un mes o ¿te avergüenza estar conmigo? -dijo miku mientras bajaba la mirada con tristeza_

_-No digas esas cosas miku, yo jamas me averguavergüenzaria de lo nuestro, solo que, no se como decirlo, no se como lo tomaran kaito y luka, kaito es muy extrovertido y luka muy.. muy.. tu sabes.. rara -dijo el rubio acariciando el cabello de la verde-aqua_

_-Se estan tardando -dijo una voz mientras se abria la puerta del cuarto de miku_

-Mi-mikuo nii-chan! -grito miku al ver a su hermano en la puerta de su habitacion

-Estoy muerto.. -dijo el rubio golpeando su frente y viendo a mikuo que lo veia con ojos asesinos

-Tenemos que hablar, los 3 -agregó mikuo lo último viendo como el rubio se disponia a salir del lugar lo mas rapido posible

-los 3 se acomodaron en la habitacion de miku, mikuo en una silla frente a la cama de su gemela donde se encontraba ella y su "novio"

-Bien, por lo que se ustedes son ¿amantes? desde hace mas de 2 meses cuando cada uno tiene 4 meses con sus novios -la pareja asintio al mismo tiempo -muy bien, ahora ¿porque se enamoran cuando ya cada uno tiene su pareja? ¿porque no decir la verdad antes de que sea mas dificil? ¿saben lo que opino de todo esto? ¿saben lo mucho que odio a las personas que engañan a su pareja? -la pareja se miro a los ojos y luego bajaron la cabeza con tristeza hasta escuchar un suspiro del verde-aqua frente a ellos -y aun asi los ayudare

-¿¡E-encerio!? -grito la pareja de la emocion

-Si pero porque tengo mis razones, Len, gracias a ti Rin y yo ahora estamos juntos, sin tu ayuda ella nunca se hubiera fijado en mi, te debo mucho y tambien, eres mi mejor amigo -len solo se sorprendio por lo que dijo mikuo, su mejor amigo desde que tiene memoria -y tu Miku, bueno, ¡eres mi hermana! aria y are cualquier cosa por ti, ademas puedo notar que eres mas faliz con Len que con Kaito -miku salio disparada de su lugar con llantos de alegria y abrazo a su hermano -bueno bueno ya es mucha cursileria -dijo mikuo mientras miku se sentaba alado de len y mikuo cambiaba la mirada a una mas seria

-"Conosco a Mikuo, esa mirada no me gusta" -penso el rubio mientras tragaba saliva

-Len, Miku ustedes, ¿se protegen? -la pareja lo miro con nervios y timidez -no quiero que arruinen sus vidas con un embara.. -fue interrumpido por miku

-¡Mikuo-nii! q-que cosas dices, nunc.. -decia la verde-aqua con nervios cuando fue interrumpida

-si, nos protegemos, y si algo pasara, me are responsable, nunca me separare de miku -dijo el rubio con una mirada seria que demostraba seguridad y confianza

-L-len -dijo miku para luego darle un beao a su novio

-bueno, asi son las cosas -se levanta de su lugar y se dirige a la puerta -bajen a cenar, len, quedate si quieres -dijo mikui para luego salir de la habitacion

-Len.. ¿tu igual piensas que todo sera diferente? -pregunto la verde-aqua a lo que el rubio solo asento con la cabeza

_perdon por la tardanza! apartir de ahora todo se pondra mas "interesante" y bueno.. espero lo hayan disfrutado nos leemos luego.._


End file.
